mystericafandomcom-20200214-history
Mysterica (The Quest Adventure)
Mysterica (The Quest Adventure) is a quest/adventure game created by GuyTheGreat. It is the first game in the Mysterica chronicles and was created in December 2014. Synopsis The player wakes up in the mysterious land called "Mysterica". A few soldiers taunt him and reveal to him that they'd expected the player to get into their world. However, the player suffers from a severe amnesia which he/she can't place, eventually forgetting his/her own name. The soldiers get the player a home, in this case a treehouse. Once the player has reached the treehouse, he/she finds a teleporter to a so-called "Quest Log", a mission lobby featuring quests he/she needs to complete in the world. During the first quest, the player meets Sergej Razeki. They quickly become friends and Sergej suddenly mentions that the king of Mysterica, Jeeves IV, wants to meet him. When asking how Sergej knows, he replies that it was broadcasted on the news. The player then encounters Jeeves himself in the Throne Room. Jeeves tells that he wants to help the player in order that the player also does something for him. When asking what the player exactly must do, Jeeves tells the player to find the "Shard Of Power", a mysterious object of which Jeeves claims to have mysterious powers. The player accepts the job and he/she ends his meeting with Jeeves, thus completing the first quest. During the second quest of the game, the player meets another protagonist, Rowan Hamilton, who also become friends. Rowan mentions that the house of a professor called Emmett Willows is being watched and the professor himself is arrested after spreading propaganda. The player goes to the professor's house and finds a few soldiers guarding the house. However, one of the soldiers, who calls himself James Blau, tells the player he is actually a friend and invites him to get onto the house, where three other soldiers also help him out. Once reaching the roof, the player is teleported to a place what seems to look like Emmett Willows' laboratory, where his assistant called Yves Rosefield is waiting for the player. He reveals the names of the three other soldiers, who appear to be Howard Stone, Ryan Jackson and Rex Blau, the brother of James Blau. They also appear to be the friends of Sergej, who apparantly told them about the player and the fact that he needs help. Yves sends the player to the Quest Log, where a new quest awaits him. The third quest of the game starts with James telling the player that Rex Blau eventually provides the player to save the game. More info to be added Characters *'The Player '- The character you're playing and the main protagonist of the story. Makes his debut in the first quest. *'Sergej Razeki' - The secondary protagonist of the story yet unplayable character in the game. He makes his debut in the first quest, just like the player himself. *'King Jeeves Byron IV ' - An antagonist in the story who tries to frame the player for crimes the king himself committed. He gets killed by vampire Artis Montagu in the seventh quest. He makes his debut in the first quest. *'Rowan Hamilton' - A protagonist in the story who joins the player in the second quest and becomes a patriot among with many others. He gets attacked by Artis Montagu and his fate is not revealed by GuyTheGreat yet. *'Artis Montagu' - The main antagonist of the game, who makes his indirect debut in the seventh quest but his main debut in the eight quest. He is known as the killer of Howard Stone and King Jeeves Byron IV. In the last quest, he commits suicide once apprehended by the player. *'Joshua Bold' - An antagonist seen as the main antagonist from the third to the eighth quest, where it appears that all of his murders were actually committed by Artis Montagu. Bold is, just like Montagu, a Vampire. His last appearance was in the seventh quest and was killed by Montagu off-screen. *'James Blau' - A minor protagonist in the story who serves the player and becomes a patriot among many others in the sixth quest. He and his brother both debut in the second quest when helping the player to find Yves Rosefield. *'Dojo Master' - The secondary antagonist and assistant of Artis Montagu. He debuts in the fourth quest when the player is looking for the Shard of Power. He is defeated and arrested in the final quest. *'Emmett Willows' - An intelligent professor and minor protagonist in the story who joins the player in the sixth quest once freed from prison. In the ninth quest, he sends the player back in time to figure out the mystery of Jeeves' long reign in Mysterica. *'Rex Blau -' James Blau's brother and a minor protagonist in the story. He among many others become a patriot in the sixth quest when King Jeeves IV reveals himself to be an antagonist. He is able to save the game and provides your files for when you join again. Debuts in the second quest among with his brother. *'Jeeves Byron' - An anchestor of King Jeeves Byron IV and minor protagonist who helps the player while stuck in 1414. He debuts in the ninth quest and dies off-screen, presumably due to his old age. *'Ray Voux '- A minor protagonist in the story who was suggested to be helpful by Jeeves Byron. He debuts in the ninth quest and his fate is left unknown, although he presumably died due to his old age. *'Howard Stone' - A minor protagonist in the story who becomes a patriot among many others in the sixth quest. He debuts in the second quest, disguised as a soldier, and helps the player to the roof of Emmett Willows' house. He gets eventually killed by Artis Montagu during the eighth quest and dies when apprehended by the Player. *'GuyTheGreat' - The creator of the game who eventually appears in the ninth and eleventh quest. He is the original creator of Mysterica. He congratulates the player in the final quest with freeing Mysterica from Montagu. *'Rudy Candela' - A former king of Mysterica. He was killed in 1414 by the Shard of Power and appointed Jeeves Byron as the next king of Mysterica when finding out he was the one who brought the player to deliver the message to him. He debuts and dies in the ninth quest. *'Ryan Jackson' - A soldier of Jeeves IV but who eventually becomes a patriot in the sixth quest among with many others. He debuts in the second quest as being the second soldier to get the player onto the roof of Emmett Willows' house. *'MetalJop' - The real-life brother of GuyTheGreat who eventually chose the dark side once joining Mysterica. He and his assistant Deon Justice get arrested and defeated in the final quest. *'Deon Justice' - An assistant of MetalJop who debuts in the tenth quest when he taunts the player in his quest log. He and his master get defeated in the final quest and are both sent to prison. *'Matisse Sverige' - A mysterious man who briefly speaks to the player in 1414. Not much can be told about him. He debuts in the ninth quest and is said to get a more important role in the second game. Quests #'Meeting With Jeeves IV' #'Get Inside The House' #'Sergej Survival' #'The Shard Of Power' #'Surfing With Rowan' #'We Are The Patriots!' #'Stop Joshua!' #'The Revenge ' #'Rolling Bottles ' #'Reach The Summit ' #'The Epic Finale ' Trivia To be added External Links *The Official Game Category:Mysterica (Game Series) Category:Games